borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:How long do you farm for on average?
i was wondering how long do you guys farm for. and also at what point do you stop? do you stop when you find a pearlescent?, when you get bored, when something else comes up?, or when you go to sleep? i myself dont do much farming. when i do play its about 1 - 2 hours if im on my own, and 2+ when im playing with other people, if i can find someone to play with. i sometimes stop farming crawmerax when i find a pearlescent and finish off my farming run with a loot run.Reddragon3999 22:27, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Depends on my mood and weather or not im having any luck. On average if in the mood for a few hours straight(when playing splitscreen). If i get agrivated and am not finding anything, or think im in the mood to farm but not, maybe an hour. I dont solo farm that much, when i do it isnt for long at all. Once again depends on my luck and mood. 22:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) i could do split screen farming, but i dont because i dont like split screen (i know its a stupid reason but i really hate splitting my screen).Reddragon3999 23:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Its not so bad with a hi-def widescreen TV. But hey everyone has thier prefernecs!! 00:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) You get used to the split after a bit, plus it helps with overall quality of drops and spawns, ussually. As for farming, it depends on what I am farming for. If im farming Craw, I keep going till the lag start effecting the game play.If i am in the Armory, I farm for as long as I can, with the respawn of chests after exiting to Roads End and returning, Splitscreen is the way to go so you dont have to drive all the way Back from T 'bone Junction. If im farming for a certain weapon, i keep going till I find it or i find something useful enough to get me thru for the time being. On average though, I would say a few hours at least. 01:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC) to fix lag i pick up everything and sell it on the store at the bottom and i didnt know you could reset those chests. i remeber exiting the armory and going back and them not reseting so i thought it was like every other chest, in that they dont reset until you exit. il have to do that next time.Reddragon3999 01:35, June 16, 2011 (UTC) edit: this is a bit random but how do you get your own signitures like that? I farm craw until i get confused which loot pile is which, usually though at this point i foud something (IE a peral or a cool orange) now all im finging is Avenger craps (i hate Tediore) Darth Lime 02:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) For me, I just farm for maybe one or two to a couple/lot of hours. I usually stop when I'm happy with the loot that I've dropped, or when I get a weapon that's good enough to be used. Abyss Raider 14:40, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I usually just do a single Crow's Nest run, and once it is finished, I use the Crow's Nest teleporter to get to the Crimson Armory. Once that is done, it is usually the end of my available game time. :( 14:50, June 17, 2011 (UTC) crows nest? im just going to assume you are playing on pc and a user created dlc.Reddragon3999 17:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC)